winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Chatta
Chatta is the Pixie of Gossip and is Flora's bonded pixie. In Season 2, Chatta helped Flora express her feelings to Helia, which resulted to Flora earning her Charmix. Chatta usually translates Piff's baby talk. Personality ProfileEdit She is very outgoing and always in the know. When she was first bonded with Flora, she wanted to know everything about her if she has a boyfriend, and if he is tall, dark, and handsome. Flora once pointed out that Chatta usually knows everyone's secrets. Chatta is also very loud and loves to text.She is always leading the pixies such as in the episode "A Trap for Fairies" ,saying she was the leader not Lockette. It was mentioned in the trailer of PopPixie she will still be the leader because she is the main character. Chatta and Stella are very much a like in appearance and manner; so much so that Chatta has been mistaken for Stella's pixie, and Amore for Flora's even though she stays with Stella when Flora is busy. AppearanceEdit She has long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes. She wears a lighter green version of Layla's fairy outfit without the sash and a shirt like Icy's civilian shirt. Overall, she resembles Stella in appearance and in mannerisms. Her wings are blue color. She also has panties on under her skirt that are the same color as her outfit. Chatta appears to be the tallest of the pixies. SeriesEdit Winx ClubEdit Season 2Edit Chatta is introduced in this season, along with the other bonded pixies. She bonds with Flora, despite being total opposites. Flora being quiet and shy, and Chatta being talkative and confident. Chatta helps Flora confess her feelings about Helia. Season 3Edit Chatta appeared in an episode when the Winx are trying to fight Valtor. The pixies were in charge one day. Until Livy told them what happened. Chatta also helped some of the pixies defeat the Trix. The Secret of the Lost KingdomEdit Coming Soon Season 4Edit Chatta appeared in the second and fourteenth episode, but only having minor roles in both episodes. Magical AdventureEdit Chatta (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Season 6Edit In "The Legendarium", Chatta and the other pixies go to Alfea and celebrate at Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Back in Pixie Village, she is seen trying to defend her village along with the Winx and other pixies. More Things Coming Soon.... Powers and AbilitiesEdit Chatta's MagicPopAdded by Kool PrincessShe uses her gift of the gab to convince, confound and even stun people, putting her enemies to flight. Chatta is the queen of gossip: with her power she can get anyone to tell her anything and she uses her talkative ways to defend herself and attack, but above all the information that she gathers is the best way to get herself out of trouble. Her special power is useful whenever her friends need information. When she goes into action against her enemies she hears them even when they are very far away, a skill which in her everyday life allows her to intercept all sorts of gossip and she is always the first to know the latest news. TriviaEdit *Her name is derived from the word 'chat' and could be a play on the word 'chatter'. *She and Flora has the same voice actress in the Nick's dub. role in the series she is still the same,her talking sometimes annoys most enemys causing them to go crazy and nuts and ram into walls, Category:Heroes Category:Pixies Category:Member of the winx club